Bastante menos
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Todo esto es un desastre porque no es capaz ni de odiar a una, ni de amar a la otra. Creddie. implícito Seddie


**Bastante menos**

A veces, quería odiarla.

La idea, como muchas ideas y decisiones bajo sus hombros, sonaba estúpida, pero en ocasiones resultaba atrayente y su paciencia ya no podía más. Deseaba ignorarla y a su sonrisa, a la suave mirada café y la risa dulce colándose entre una broma cruel que debería deleitarlo, porque su _novia _la pronunciaba. Necesitaba detestarla, porque Samantha Puckett no sería su novia sin ella.

Sin Carly, las cosas no habrían cambiado, pues ella se negó a escuchar lo que sea que él tuviera que decir: quizá la promesa de esperar o el amor que no podía morir. No, claro que no; por el contrario, le mostró una opción que su pensamiento vacuo no concibió antes. Cómo lastimar a alguien así, le dijo, retándolo a atreverse a herir a su mejor amiga con la mínima de idea de amar a alguien que no le correspondería.

Oh, esperen. ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

En ese tipo de momentos, bastante injustos en que descubría que Sam siempre estaría por delante de él, anhelaba aborrecerla, sin poder. Durante esos instantes, no obstante, recordaba idiota que Carly se encontraría inamovible como primera persona en sus intereses. Lo haría todo por ella, cedería a todo por ella.

Y si la castaña le pedía, indignada casi, de manera extraña, que le diera a una oportunidad a Sam. ¿Qué lo detenía? Incluso, cabía la chance de un beneficio colateral. Existía la, aunque inverosímil, oportunidad de enamorarse de la rubia y olvidar.

Olvidar, olvidar también sonaba tentador.

_Dignidad_, susurraba una fracción viva de su mente antes de caer en el silencio. Callaba, colérica, antes de que Freddie Benson se hallase sonriendo sin ninguna razón y besando a Sam, la mirada de Carly Shay sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Dignidad, qué estupidez. Tratándose de la castaña nunca existió alguna dignidad con la que lidiar.

* * *

><p>Ahora quería romper la burbuja negra y acabar con el cuento.<p>

Esta chica, amable, dulce, aun si sarcástica cuando le convenía, no era con la que se imaginaba haciendo esto. No, el entero asunto escupía error, pero no se veía capaz de parar. El instinto, o lo que fuere que movía sus manos, gobernaba ya los impulsos y sólo encontraba lugar en la cintura femenina, en la esencia a pollo frito y chistes agudos.

Porque esta chica no era con la que se imaginó, su madre mostró su máxima desaprobación al no acudir al baile de graduación, ni para tomar fotografías o enorgullecerse de halagos ajenos. No, no esta vez. No dejaría que se engañase a sí mismo, a _Samantha, _a Carly y al mundo en general de esa manera.

Él no amaba de esa manera y nunca lo haría, sentenció esa misma noche, internándose en su habitación sin despedirlo. Pero, Spencer si se encargó de esas mercedes, como buena figura paterna-fraternal que era, después de todos estos años.

—A Carly le pegó duro, ¿eh?

Espabiló, preguntándose de qué rayos hablaba la ojiazul esta vez. No es que fuera a golpearlo o algo si es que no escuchaba, pero no deseaba dar la impresión de no escuchar a su propia novia, durante una canción lenta.

—¿Te refieres a David? —inquirió, echando un vistazo al otro lado de la pista, y reprimiendo la molestia bailando en su tono—. Supongo que sí. No lo sé. —dudó, fingiendo desinterés—. Lo conoce muy poco aún.

—Pero puede ser él. —insistía ella, con demasiada vehemencia. ¿A ella en qué podía afectarle si Carly salía con el idiota de David? — puede ser serio. Creo que Carls está considerando algo serio ahora, o al menos eso dijo.

—Dejó de besar sapos. —habló, incapaz de contenerse, de sonreír, de pretender que todo estaba bien.

_Sigue besando esos sapos, Carly. Este príncipe puede esperar. _

—¿Sapos?

Y no detecta el trazo de miedo, _miedo _en _Sam, _ja. No lo nota, pues ahora Carly está mirándolos y siente la necesidad de hacer algo estúpido, mentir, y demostrarle que no puede influenciarlo, que está bien, que puede casarse con ese idiota y no le valdrá media toronja.

Mentiras todas, sobretodo el beso inesperado y sus manos, de nuevo, envolviendo la cintura femenina de la chica con la que no se imaginaba haciendo esto.

—Te amo. —murmura muy fácil, porque no lo siente, y no es a ella a quien debería decírselo.

Y nada es como debería en este maldito lugar.

* * *

><p>Carly Shay significaba muchas cosas para él, numerosas primeras experiencias. La primera persona que le habló en Seattle, la primera frase amable recibida en la escuela, el primer amor, el primer riesgo, ilusión y, tal vez, dolor.<p>

Aunque deseara apartarse de esas memorias y odiarla, ignorarla y dejarla atrás, algo lo arrastraba de vuelta al lugar de costumbre. Algo lo mantenía en el sitio de mejor amigo, tardes transcurridas planeando iCarly e intentos fallidos de controlar el apetito de Sam.

Sam, con la que debería estar furioso ahora mismo.

—No importa. —suspira—. Es un error, lo entiendo. Olvidémoslo.

—Te engañé. —repite la rubia joven, ácida, herida, quién sabe porqué—. Te engañé, destruí tu imagen y tu confianza. Te mentí, Fredward. —sisea—, dejaste muy claro que te molestaba, antes

—Ya _no _importa. —enfatiza, creciendo en impaciencia. Ni siquiera le irritó ver a Sam con ese chico, no se trataba de eso. Sin embargo, tampoco admitiría que había sido Carly alegando saber del engaño desde hace bastante, sin habérselo siquiera mencionado—. No somos la pareja más normal del mundo, Sam. Olvidemos esta estupidez.

—No te pediré perdón. —gruñe Sam, ignorando el pequeño detalle de que ni siquiera pensaba sugerir tal cosa—. No lo haré, ni siquiera te importa, y, ¿Sabes? —arguye, haciendo amago de salir de la habitación—. Sé que a Carly se lo hubieras perdonado.

Sí, existe una razón por la que nadie considera a Samantha Joy Puckett estúpida y esta es una de ellas. Ella lo sabía, desde el principio. Sabía que, en ningún momento, estaba haciendo esto por amor real, o amor referido a ella.

—Eres tan patético. —murmura la voz agria antes de salir. Él no la detendrá, ni la seguirá. Hoy se acabó—. A tu primer amor siempre le perdonarás todo.

No sabe si reír o gritar, derrumbándose en el muro cercano tras distinguir la silueta femenina retirándose entre la oscuridad y las finales consecuencias. Es bastante lista, Sam, pudo emitir en palabras aquello que le impedía detestar a Carly Shay y lo que su petición destrozó en su vida.

Al primer amor le perdonaría todo. Siempre.

* * *

><p>NA. Sí, es Creddie aunque Sam y Freddie estén saliendo, porque eso (por la promo de iLost my mind) será canon, así que decidí aceptarlo y escribir Creddie en esa situación. Durante todo el one-shot Sam&Freddie, a los ojos de todos, son la pareja melosa y perfecta, pero el trío sabe la razón y la verdad del porqué.

Cualquier tipo de comentario insultando a algún usuario, persona, personaje o pareja será borrada. Expongan sus ideas con moderación y mantengan la paz.


End file.
